The day at the river
by sakuracute13
Summary: Sesshomaru was nagged day in and day out by Rin, and for what? Because she wanted Inuyasha and his gang to come and play with her. Well, safe to say she wanted Ryuu the last Dragon demon to come. (more to it and only a one shot, may turn into something else.)


Hi everyone, so today I thought I would work on my one shots until I get used to doing my stories. At least, plus I'm getting help with my English and maths pretty soon. So, I'll get better at this I promise you that! Anyway, enjoy and please remember not everything is based on the show.

Challenge one:The dragon girl.

Everyone knows the story of the dragon kin and there fate. Everyone died, but not everyone was there at the moment of time which proved to be a good thing for everyone. They hopped they would turn there mistake into something good, with hope. This girl grew up as the chosen one, royalty and with a spoiled life style.

They named her after her kin, Blaze for the fire in her eyes and action and how she would never give up. But everyone would usually call her by her other name, Ryuu she preferred something close to what she was anyway.

"Ryuu, are you coming or what!?" a voice boomed through the large cave that she layed in, with a silent groan, she crawled over to the entrance and glared at Kagome. The girl who found her once she was kidnapped by her pet dragon. Blaze, "...I'm a dragon, I sleep until the after noon.." She growled at her, with that she crawled into a ball, with her wings around her body.

Even though she said that, the miko seemed to ignore her speech and grabbed her arm. "Come on!" she said, pulling her outside. Making Ryuu hiss at her action and the sun light.

Ryuu could never understand this girl, taking her out when ever she could. Forcing her to walk along the path with her when it wasn't even the afternoon, partly because she liked her. "Annoying.." She muttered, rolling her eyes at Kagome smile.

Among the cave was a wild range of forests, well she had to have her sleep somewhere no one would find her right? Considering she was not wearing the bracelet to hide her demon side. "Ah, wait! " Ryuu said, realising she couldn't go further with her true form. With a sudden pull of the arm Kagome managed to stop before falling on top of Ryuu. "huh? What's wrong?" the miko blinked, staring at her friend as she moved to place the bracelet on.

"You know I can't go in without this on, they would end up spreading stuff about me." Ryuu grumbled at her, a huge lecture was going to come her way she guessed. Earning a glare from Kagome, as she predicated. ' Yep, as a I guessed..' Ryuu sighed, thinking this would be a good time to run away.

Thinking it was time to start walking, the little dragon moved forward to walk past her friend. "Come on, I'll explain why I do this... Sooner or later.." She told her, ignoring the huff from the miko. "And when will that be? Tomorrow? Next year?" Kagome said, knowing that the miko had a reason to be like she was. Of course she didn't know when she would tell them and truthfully it would be a while off until they were safe to do so.

"...Well.. Soon."

"Yeah right, you say that every single time.." The miko cut her off, ignoring the sigh that came from the dragon demon.

Actually, it was Kagome who made her see right through everyone emotion. Since she didn't understand what everyone saw in a demon, human, or another race. It didn't make sense, why did they fight? Kill? Make more blood? Even now she still tried to think of a reason.

Ryuu knew about the so called war with the Inuyokai and her dragon kin. It didn't matter to her though, she knew how her kin felt. Some wanted power, some were just following there master and there was people who didn't want to die ever. Why she knew that? Simple, there were a lot of people who didn't like her demon side and often she would go and as them. With this bracelet that she made. It wasn't too hard, with her miko side it became her secret weapon.

The sun was becoming more of a brother through there walk, Kagome, couldn't stand it just as much as she could. Her skin wasn't normal after all, it may look like skin. But honestly it was scales. "How long till were there?..." Kagome whined for nearly the- well Ryuu didn't know how much it was now, but when she heard it again she swore she dug her human nails into a near tree. Leaving a silent crack, she looked back at the miko and glared at her. "Would you be Quiet? It wasn't my fault that you came to me, knowing that it would take forever to come and go back" She hissed, her tongue slithering silently in her mouth, just like a snake.

On the other hand, Kagome didn't seem to like the way she was spoken to. "What the hell is wrong with you?.. You've been grumpy all the way here!" she pointed at Ryuu accusingly, with a frown covering her face. She had a point, but Ryuu also knew that Kagome just wanted attention from her. She didn't blame her for it, but if she didn't shut up soon..

"Oi! You two!"

a voice cut Ryuu off. Before she could even say anything to Kagome, noticing who it was easily, they both glared Inuyashas way. "What!?" they both snapped, earning a confused look from the whole gang. "monk, you place that hand anywhere near me rare and I will cut that arm off!" Yelled Ryuu, watching the face of a nervous monk.

"Ah.. Now, now my dear. I was merely checking your skin for any..- bugs. Yeah, that's it.."

"Sure you were, monk." She spat, walking away with the Slayer shaking her head at him." pervert." Sango grumbled.

Shippo sighed, "so lame.."

They all muttered under there breathe, leaving him to catch up with the group. "Wait up!" he yelled, while they continued on but with a slow pace.

Sadly, today was nothing short of a little adventure to the river in the west. Since Sesshomaru, well when they saw Sesshomaru. They mean after he was repeatedly asked by little Rin to have them over, in the end it worked though. Ryuu could see him irritated by the thought, but for some reason he turned to her when the girls were talking about swimming. She had no love for it, but never the less she did want to.. To bad she had nothing to wear, as Kagome puts it.

Today they would be walking there, which shouldn't take long with everyone going into the air. The problem was, Ryuu didn't have a ride, of course she could easily go like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. But with her human side she was showing it didn't look possible and she wasn't going to blow it just this second. "Hey, isn't that Sesshomaru and Rin?"Sango suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards the white blur that now stood in front of them.

Of course, Sesshomaru would come earlier than they wanted.

A/N:Now, here was my idea. Basically it was about the dragon kin that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha father killed over that war. But she escaped, or wasn't there really but people don't know that as of yet. I was going to do this a bit more longer, but I guess you get the drift and I also might follow the storyline, some of it, the rest is gonna be mine. Yes, Inuyasha is with Kagome and and my oc is with Sesshomaru. Honestly, I love Kagome but some times she can be a little annoying..


End file.
